A lighting device for vehicles is known from DE 10 2008 005 488 A1, which shows a plurality of LED light sources arranged like a matrix. A pre-optic unit and a light forming optic unit are located in front of the LED light sources in the primary direction of emission. The pre-optic unit comprises a plate equipped with fine-structured elements. The fine-structured elements allow a spreading of the LED light sources displayed as light spots in the distribution of light so that a homogenization of the distribution of the light intensity occurs below the light-dark limit of the light distribution.
A lighting device for vehicles is known from DE 10 2008 013 603 A1 comprising a plurality of LED light sources arranged like a matrix. A light forming optic unit is arranged in front of the LED light sources. A pre-optic unit is arranged between the light forming optic unit and the LED light sources comprising a plurality of pre-optic elements, respectively allocated to the LED light sources. The pre-optic elements expand conically in the primary direction of emission and shall lead to a homogenization of the distribution of the light intensity.
The distances of the LED light sources may vary in their level of light generation depending on their production. Accordingly there is a desire to compensate the distances of the optic means such that the requested light distribution can be generated.